Mouthy
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Badboy!Blaine/Nerd!Kurt AU. Kurt's keeping a secret, but Blaine's really good at disarming him.


**I thought this idea was just too cute, you guys.**

* * *

If it turned out that there actually was a god and Kurt got to meet him after all, he was going to have some serious words with the guy. What kind of loving creator would finally let a boy make peace with his unusual voice just to turn around and make him need braces? It was like the big guy who was rumored to be upstairs _wanted _Kurt to become a mute.

Kurt wasn't going to go quite that extreme, though. He was learning how to smile with his mouth shut, and he talked only as much as he needed to when he was in school. Maybe his friends and family didn't care about his motormouth, but the bullies at school would take any opportunity to savage him, and they'd done some terrible things to Homeless Brett when he'd shown up with braces last month.

Kurt didn't really want to need stitches in his lips on top of everything else. He was already the class nerd, for chrissakes, and only his contact lenses saved him from being a walking stereotype.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." _Speaking of walking stereotypes... _"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart? Shame, I know much more pleasurable things that could be inside that pretty mouth of yours."

"Oh, can it, Anderson," Kurt said, head buried in his locker. "Has all that hair gel finally gone to your brain?"

"Oooh, and he's got claws," Blaine said, leaning against the locker nearest Kurt's. "Surprising – I thought _you'd _finally snorted too much hairspray and gone mute."

"And wouldn't that be a shame for you," Kurt said, not pulling his head out of his locker – hell if he was going to let Anderson see the train tracks lining his teeth. Then the smarmy little bastard would never shut up.

"It would, actually," Blaine said, and Kurt nearly banged his head against the shelf of his locker in shock. "You're the only kid in his rat-infested dump who doesn't just cower in fear when I so much as breathe in your direction, and your voice makes even your most cutting insults sound like music."

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment. Recovering himself, he turned and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Anderson."

"Oh, really? Because you're finally looking at me," Blaine said with his trademark smirk. "I'll see you in class, cutie."

Kurt just stood there and sputtered. A hot, cocky boy he could handle, but a hot, cocky boy who was flirting with him?

He was in _so _far over his head.

* * *

It would stand to reason that Kurt would get paired with Blaine for their English project.

"So how about we just go on over to my place and get down to business?" Blaine asked, crowding close to Kurt as they filed out of the classroom. He shot Kurt a wink. "We'll be guaranteed plenty of privacy, so you can be as _loud _as you want."

"Or we could work in the library, so I don't have to wash out my brain with bleach after seeing the condom-strewn sex dungeon I'm sure you live in," Kurt said. He couldn't hold back a blush at the words 'sex dungeon,' but he felt like he got his disapproval across.

"If that's what gets your rocks off," Blaine said. "I'll be sure to save us a table in the back." He started walking in the opposite direction from Kurt's next class, and the combination of his quick exit and delicious-smelling aftershave kept Kurt from retorting.

* * *

Kurt was about to go _insane._

The whole time they'd been working in the library, Blaine had gone out of his way to brush teasing little touches along Kurt's body whenever possible: lightly running his foot up the inside of Kurt's ankle, draping his arm across Kurt's shoulders to see his paper better, continuing to _smell _so frickin' appetizing.

"Were you raised with no concept of personal space?" Kurt finally hissed, extracting himself from Blaine's grip.

"Sweetheart, you were leaning into it that time," Blaine said, smirking. "I'm pretty sure you even tilted your head closer to my neck."

"I-" Kurt stuttered, realizing that he _had _had to turn his face away from Blaine's jawline that time.

Blaine squinted, looking at Kurt's mouth curiously. "Hey, did you eat something weird at lunch? I think you've got something on your teeth, gorgeous."

"Is that some kind of pick-up line?" Kurt asked, nonplussed by the sudden shift.

"No, seriously," Blaine said, still peering at Kurt's mouth. "I thought I saw something glint just now."

With a flash of dread, Kurt figured out what Blaine had seen. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"I swear I just saw it again," Blaine said. "Are you using an insanely good teeth whitener or something? Because you really don't need it, babe."

Kurt glanced around the room furtively, making sure Blaine was the only person within earshot before whispering "I have braces, okay?"

"Really?" Blaine asked. "That explains why you're so quiet, I guess."

"You saw what the jocks did to Homeless Brett," Kurt said, giving up on hiding his new 'jewelry.' "I really don't want to be next."

"You know I won't tell those asshats," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's shoulder soothingly. "The only thing I want on your mouth is my own."

"Like that's even possible with this barbed wire mouth," Kurt said, not even deflecting Blaine's come-on. He'd already seen Kurt's biggest secret, so what was the point anymore?

"I can be gentle," Blaine said, eyes sparkling. Before Kurt could get out another argument, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, barely pressing down enough for Kurt to feel the warmth of Blaine's lips.

"Oh my God," Kurt breathed when Blaine pulled away.

"That didn't hurt, right?" Blaine looked worried, which was super endearing combined with his black leather jacket and hint of eyeliner.

_God, I have it so bad_, Kurt thought. _I'm even rhapsodizing about his guyliner._

Kurt answered Blaine's question by leaning in and giving Blaine a kiss of his own, noting how his braces felt different when he was actively participating in a make-out session.

"That answer your question?" Kurt teased when they separated. He gave Blaine the flirtiest look he could muster.

"You're going to be the death of me, Kurt," Blaine groaned, going in for one more kiss. "God, okay, we really should work on that project. Simpson looks for any excuse to dock points off my grade because he thinks I dress like a hoodlum."

"You _do_ dress like a hoodlum," Kurt said. "Thankfully, I'm his favorite student, so he'll be loathe to take any points away from me, and we're not getting separate grades on this assignment."

"Cute _and _smart. I knew I was attracted to you for a reason."


End file.
